This Time
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Ein anderes Ende von '1969' Was wäre wenn ...


PRIVATE **TITEL: This Time **

**AUTOR: Anne  
****E-MAIL: anne.schueler@gmx.de   
****ARCHIVIERUNG: Shippa-Vereinigung , alle anderen bitte zuerst fragen**

**RATING: PG ****   
****INHALT: Setzt an mitten in der Episode „1969"**

**BEVORZUGTES WISSEN: 1969 **

**SPARTE: AU-Ende, Romance  
****DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognaised charecters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. **

**AUTOREN BEMERKUNGEN: Wir haben in FOL (*wink zu Puma, Ax & Yosh) über Zeitreisen diskutiert. Dabei habe ich irgendwann diese Frage gestellt und die FF kam irgendwie automatisch in meinen Kopf. *s* **

_Danke an meine beiden Beta-Reader Sammy und Yosh! *knuddel* Danke, das ihr mich immer ertragt... ;-)_

_Noch mal zur FF: Ich weiß das ich mich äußert knapp gehalten hab. Das war Absicht, ich wollte diese Art von Schreibstil einfach mal ausprobieren und Platz für Spekulationen lassen. Vielleicht schreib ich irgendwann mal ein Sequel (wenn erwünscht), ich hätte da schon ne Idee... *gg*_

_Ach ja ... und Feedback bekomm ich auch immer gerne... _

****T********his Time** **

_Dedicated to Flyo who died in the early hours of the 22.1.2002. I love you lil' one and your best friend as well as me miss you terrible! Your death showed me, how fast life can change and all I want is to say thank you for the wonderful time, even when we had our lil' fights. I miss you. Anne_

**Kann es sein, das man die Vergangenheit verändern muss, damit die Zukunft so existiert wie wir sie kennen? **

„Carter!" Colonel Jack O'Neill warf seiner 2IC, Captain Samantha Carter einen dieser Blicke zu. Einen dieser Blicke, der einem sagen sollte, dass es höchste Zeit war. Sie hastete ihm hinterher, dem blauen Ereignishorizont entgegen, der nur noch einige Sekunden das Tor zur Zeit offen hielt. Das Tor, das ihnen erlauben sollte in ihre eigene Zeit zurück zu kehren. Das Tor, das sich grade vor ihrem Augen schloss, nachdem ihre beiden Team-Mitglieder hindurchgegangen waren. Das Tor, das ihre Hoffnung gewesen war. 

„Teal*c? Sam? Jack?" Daniel rückte seine Brille auf der Nase wieder zurecht. „Colonel O'Neill und Major Carter sind nicht hier, Daniel Jackson." Die tiefe Stimme kam von hinten und lies Daniel zusammen zucken. Teal*c bedachte diese Reaktion mit dem hochziehen einer Augenbraune. Daniel machte den Mund auf, schloss ihn dann wieder wie ein Fisch, der an Land geschwemmt worden war. „Jack und Sam sind _nicht_ hier?!" „Das ist korrekt." „Und wo sind alle anderen?" Sein Blick glitt über den Torraum, der mit weißen Laken verhangen war und so aussah, als sei er seit Jahren nicht benutzt worden war. 

„Scheiße." Es kam aus tiefster Seele und das folgende „Carter" klang fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. Entsetzt hob Sam ihre Hand an den Mund und schüttelte kurz fassungslos den Kopf. „Sir, ... ich habe keine Ahnung wie...Die normale Zeit die" Von ihr nicht sichtbar, von Jack aber sehr wohl, blitzte eine Waffe kurz auf. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinter sich hier. „Carter! RAUS!" Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, wenige Sekunden und aus Dr. Samantha Carter, der Astrophysikerin wurde wieder Captain Samantha Carter, die Soldaten und sie rannte ihrem CO hinterher. 

„Hallo, Teal*c." Die Seitentür zum Torraum hatte sich lautlos geöffnet und eine weißhaarige Frau in einem gleichfarbigen Gewand hatte den Raum betreten. „Daniel – ich erkenne dir nur schwerlich mit Haaren." Sie kicherte ein wenig. Daniel blickte sie äußerst verwirrt an, Teal*c hatte einen monotonen Gesichtsausdruck wie üblich. „Kenne ich Sie?" „Komm näher, Daniel. Du wirst mich erkennen." Er tat wie ihm geheißen und trat näher. Diese Augen, das Lachen eben, der Mund – ja er kannte all dies. Nur bei einem Mädchen, viel jünger als diese Frau. „Cassandra?" fragte er ungläubig. 

In das Gebäude reinzukommen war eindeutig einfacher gewesen, als wieder rauszukommen. Hinter und neben ihnen waren die dumpfen Einschläge der Geschosse zu hören, aber sie schafften es. Knapp, aber sie hatten es geschafft. Die abgefeuerten Pistolen entfernten sich, dennoch rannten sie weiter bis sie ungefähr 4 Km entfernt waren. Sam lies sich ins Gras fallen: „Und jetzt?" Jack lies sich neben ihr nieder: „Sie sind die Wissenschaftlerin, sagen sie es mir." 

Er umarmte die alte Frau. „Aber wie?" „Ihr habt das Tor einige Sekunden zu früh betreten. Ihr befindet euch in der Zukunft. Ich bin hier um euch zurück zu schicken." „Zukunft? Wann?" „Ich kann euch nur so viel sagen, Daniel, Teal*c: Eure Reise beginnt grade erst. Ebenso die von Sam und Jack. Und, Daniel – Wenn du Sam wieder siehst, sag ihr das sie Recht hatte." 

„Recht? Recht womit? Wo ist Sam?" „Daniel – es war schön dich wieder zu sehen." Cassandra berührte kurz ein Gerät an ihrem Handgelenkt. Hinter ihnen öffnete sich das Tor erneut. „Geht. Und vergesst nicht : Eure Reise beginnt grade erst!" Teal*c neigte den Kopf: „Auf Wiedersehen, Cassandra Fraiser." und trat erneut durch das Tor. Daniel sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Himmel, Cassie musste wirklich viel Zeit mit Sam verbracht haben, wenn auch sie so ein Bedürfnis danach hatte, die Timeline nicht zu verändern. Also folgte er Teal*c, in der Hoffnung dieses Mal am richtigen Ort zu landen. 

_... und den Rest unseres Lebens so zu verbringen, dass wir die Geschichte nicht beeinträchtigen,_ das waren ihre eigenen Worte gewesen, aber inzwischen war sich Sam nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sie wirklich einhalten konnten. Sie waren hier, hier in der Vergangenheit und sie konnten nicht fort und das würde die Zukunft verändern, egal wie unsichtbar sie sich machen würden. Sie konnten ja nicht einfach verschwinden. Und egal wie unmöglich und verrannt ihre Situation sein mochte, sie konnten nun wirklich nicht auf der Straße lebe oder ohne Essen auskommen. Sam sah sich in der Bruchbude um, die der Colonel aufgetrieben hatte. Wirklich eine bessere Bezeichnung als Bruchbude verdiente dieser Holzschuppen nicht, und das war sogar sehr gnädig beurteilt. Aber es war trocken und kalt war es zu dieser Jahreszeit glücklicherweise noch nicht. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr als sie die Zeitung aufschlug um die Jobangebote durchzuschauen. Vorsichtig nichts zu erwähnen was erst in der Zukunft existierte, das würde sie sein müssen, sicher. Oben über dem Rand stand das Datum 20.8.1969. „Das ist doch unfair", hatte sich Jack beschwert, „wenn wir schon hier festsitzen müssen, hätten wir dann nicht wenigstens einen Monat früher damit anfangen können – dann hätten wir wenigstens die erste Mondlandung live erleben können." „Wieso, Sir? Sie müssen doch schon alt genug gewesen sein – alt genug sein – um sie miterlebt haben zu können." Hatte sie geantwortet. „Ich habe sie verschlafen." War seine gemurmelte Entgegnung gewesen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie an das Gespräch dachte. „Kellnerin." Na bitte, das war doch was! Nicht grade ihr Traumjob, aber ungefährlich. 

Daniel stand im Kontrollraum und starte das Tor an, wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen. „Jack. Sam. Wo seit ihr?" Murmelte er leise. Es war zum verzweifeln – er wusste nicht ob sie das Tor passiert hatte und in einer anderen Zeit gelandet waren oder ob sie immer noch im Jahre 1969 waren. Letzteres war die logischste Vermutung, aber er hatte sie gesucht und nicht gefunden. Die einzigste Möglichkeit war, dass sie andere Namen angenommen hatten oder... oder ja, das sie durch das Tor gegangen und nie wieder hervor gekommen waren. Aber an diese Möglichkeit hatte er sich verboten zu denken, Cassandra hatte doch schließlich gesagt ‚Wenn du Sam wiedersiehst' und das gab ihm Hoffnung. „Daniel. Sie sind noch immer hier?" 

Jack blickte hinüber, über die Straße, zu dem Cafe in dem Sam arbeitete. Sie trug die selben Klamotten wie jede andere Bedienung dort auch, aber dennoch – sie sah anders aus. Nein, da war kein Unterschied zu erkennen, vielleicht war es einfach weil sie dort nicht hingehört. Out of time. Eine blonde Frau ging an ihm vorüber, ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht 2 Jahre, tapste ein Stück hinter ihr und dem kleinen Jungen, der sich an die Tasche seiner Mutter hängte, her. Das Mädchen sah ihn mit großen Augen an und blieb stehen. In dem Moment dreht sich seine Mutter um: „Sammy! Komm! Wir müssen uns beeilen, wir wollen doch Daddy abholen gehen!" Mit einem Ruck riss sie – Sammy – sich von Jacks Gesicht los und tapste weiter. Irgendwas an diesem Mann hatte sie gefesselt. Jack war es nicht anders gegangen, da war irgendwas vertrautes an ihr. Dann lief alles in Zeitlupe ab: Das Kind stolperte und fiel auf die befahrende Straße. Von hinten näherte sich ein großer LKW, laut hupend, aber unfähig zu bremsen. „Neiiiinnnnnn!!" Der laute Schrei der Mutter. 

Zwei Arme umschlangen seinen Körper als sich das braunhaarige Mädchen an ihn schmiss: „Daniel! Wo warst du? Wo sind Sam und Jack? Mom hat gesagt, das..." Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und Daniel strich Cassandra über den Kopf. Hilflos blickte er zu Dr. Fraiser – Janet – hinüber, die nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. Janet beobachtete wie sich Daniel zu ihrer Tochter hinunterbeugte und leise mit ihre redete. Sie strich sich durch das Haar. Ja, es war gut gewesen Daniel endlich einmal aus dem SGC fortzuholen, das er seit der verheerenden Reise vor 2 Monaten nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Nicht viele wussten was geschehen war, an sich nur 4 Personen im Stargate Command, obwohl es natürlich Gerüchte gab, aber offiziell waren Captain Carter und Colonel O'Neill P2X-555 verschwunden. General Hammond hatte ihnen erlaubt Cassandra über die Zeitreise zu informieren. Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die sie gerettet hatte. Oder sie würde es sein – Aber nur wenn sie jemand über ihre Aufgabe informieren würde. 

Auf der anderen Seite lies Sam die Tasse fallen, als sie sah wie ihr CO sich auf die Straße stütze und in einer Rolle, ein kleines blondes Mädchen vor einem Laster wegriss. Für einen Moment wurde alles verdeckt von dem LKW, und es war als wenn für diesen Moment die Zeit stehen blieb. Dann, plötzlich, war wieder alles zu sehen, aber anstelle von Blut sah sie nur wie Jack das weinende Mädchen ihrer Mutter übergab und sich dann eiligst verabschiedete. Sam bückte sich um die Scherben wieder aufzusammeln, dann wurde ihr schwindelig und sie musste sich an einem Stuhl festhalten. Empört schimpfte der Mann, der auf ihm saß und sie murmelte ein Wort der Entschuldigung. Mein Gott, dachte sie. All das hatte sie schon einmal erlebt. 

„Und wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" Janet blickte von Küchentisch hoch als Daniel den Raum betrat und sich ihr Gegenüber setze. „Gut. Besser als ich vermutet habe. Sie scheint den Gedanken, dass sie dieses mal uns gerettet hat fazinierent zu finden. Ich vermute sie hat noch nicht realisiert, dass sie Sam und Jack vielleicht nie wieder sehen wird." Janet ergriff seine Hand über den Tisch hinweg: „Und Sie? Wie ist es mit ihnen, Daniel? Haben sie es realisiert?" „Dr. Carl Peter Fröhling hat einmal gesagt ‚_Der Hoffende verzweifelt nicht_.' Ich hoffe." 

„Sie haben mir grade das Leben gerettet." 

„Was?" 

„Das kleine Mädchen. Das war ich." 

„Noch mal bitte. Ganz langsam. Ich habe sie grade gerettet? Oder nicht sie, sondern das kleine Mädchen? Aber das waren sie... Carter... sie haben es schon wieder geschafft mich zu verwirren!" 

„Colonel... ich sage dies nur sehr ungern, aber vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt. Vielleicht muss man die Vergangenheit verändern, damit die zukünftige Gegenwart so existiert wie wir sie kennen." 

„Carter." 

„Ja, Sir?" 

„Ich wiederhole mich auch nur sehr ungern: aber sie verwirren mich." 

„Ja, Sir. Entschuldigung, Sir." 

„Carter." 

„Ja, Sir?" 

„Ich habe ihnen grade das Leben gerettet – wollen Sie mir nicht danken?"

„Doch, Sir." Sam lehnte sich nach vorne und berührte kurz mit ihrem Lippen die seinigen. 

„Wooww. Ich dachte zwar eher daran, dass sie vielleicht verdammt noch mal endlich das Sir fallen lassen, aber wenn..." 

„Sir!" 

„Carter?" 

„Sam." 

„Sam?" 

„Sam – nicht Carter." 

„Okay, *Sam*." Er beugte sich vor und dieses Mal war er es, der ihre Lippen berührte und sie war es die antwortete. 

Lächelnd blickte Sam zu Jack hinüber, der sich auf dem Bett wälzte, eindeutig noch am schlafen. Sie griff in den Schrank um einen ihrer Röcke herauszuholen, aber sie zog durch Zufall ihre BDUs heraus, die sie getragen hatte als sie hier „angekommen" war. Hier in dieser Zeit. Ein wenig wehmütig legte sie sie auf den Tisch. Kaum zu fassen, es war jetzt schon fast ein Jahr her, dass ... sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit die alten Sachen wegzuschmeißen und abschied zu nehmen von der Vergangenheit – oder sollte sie sagen, der Zukunft?! Sie schüttelte die Hose noch einmal aus und ging dann entschlossen zum Ofen. Verbrennen würde das Beste sein. Ein kleiner Zettel flatterte plötzlich hervor. 

„Incoming traveller" kündigte Davis an. General Hammond trat hinter ihn: „Wer ist es, mein Sohn?" Davis guckte ein zweites Mal auf den Monitor: „Es ist... SG-1, Sir!?" Hammond griff zum Mikrophon: „Dr. Jackson bitte sofort in den Kontrollraum. Ich wiederhole: Dr. Jackson bitte sofort in den Kontrollraum." Daniel kam grade noch rechtzeitig in den Raum gehastet um zu sehen wie Sam und Jack aus dem Wurmloch traten. Jack grinste hoch zu dem Fenster an dem alle standen: „Missed us?" 

_Wir sind in der Zeit zurück gegangen. Und wir haben die Vergangenheit verändert. Dennoch hat sich die Zukunft nicht verändert. Hätte Jack mich damals nicht gerettet wäre SG-1 vielleicht nie in der Zeit zurück gegangen, weil sie nicht durch meine Verzögerung aufgehalten worden wären und das Wurmloch früher passiert hätten. Dennoch ist es geschehen, das ich existierte. Vielleicht war das der Grund. Der Grund warum Jack und ich beim ersten mal nicht durch das Tor gehen konnten. Vielleicht war es Schicksal. Vielleicht war es vorbestimmt, das wir noch im Jahre 1969 bleiben sollte, um grade diese kleine Mädchen zu retten, das ich war. Eine Art sich selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung. So wie General Hammond, Jahre auf den Tag gewartet hat, damit er seinen Teil der Geschichte erfüllen kann. Und so wie es Cassandra tun wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Zettel in meine Hosentasche kam. Vielleicht war es Schicksal. Wir haben die Zukunft aus der Vergangenheit heraus verändert, dennoch hat sich nichts der Gegenwart geändert. _

_Meine Mutter lebte. Lebte noch in dieser Zeit. Und ich war die einzige die wusste was geschehen würde. Hätte ich es verhindern können? Natürlich hätte ich meinen Vater warnen können, ihm sagen, dass er meine Mutter genau an jenem schrecklichen Tag unbedingt abholen muss. Aber wenn ich die Vergangenheit so gravierend verändert hätte, was wäre dann geschehen? Meine Mutter könnte am Leben und mein ganzes Sein verändert sein. Vielleicht wäre ich nie zum Militär gegangen, so wie mein Dad. Vielleicht hätte ich es doch getan. Aber man nehme an, ich hätte es nicht getan. Ich würde nie in die Vergangenheit gereist sein und meine eigene Mutter gerettet haben und mein Dad wäre vermutlich am Krebs gestorben, denn ich hätte nie das SGC kennen gelernt und dort gearbeitet. Und vielleicht ist es auch unmöglich die Vergangenheit zu verändern, wenn sich dadurch die Gegenwart verändert. Selbst wenn meine Mutter an jenem Tag nicht durch einen Auto-Unfall gestorben wäre, wäre sie vielleicht durch einen anderen Unfall gestorben, damit sich die Gegenwart nicht verändert. Anderseits haben wir die Vergangenheit geändert und an der Gegenwart hat sich nichts verändert. Anscheinend kann man einige Dinge ändern und andere nicht. _

_Aber, kann es sein, das man die Vergangenheit verändern muss, damit die Gegenwart so existiert wie wir sie kennen? _

_Samantha Carter-O'Neill_

**Ende **

© Anne Schüler, Juli 2002 

Feedback *sabba* ich will Feedback


End file.
